Rude
by Santa Finland
Summary: Alfred wants to marry Natalya but there is a someone standing in the way... This is a song fic by the way! Please enjoy reading it!


**So this is a song fic based of the song Rude by Magic! I was working on another fanfic but this song came on and I was inspired it. I hope you enjoy as well! This wasn't made in a RP like my other ones. Sorry for my grammar as well and if the characters are a little OOC, I kind of change how they act to fit the story, so please don't kill me! Oh and no bashing on the pairings.**

**Human names are used as well!**

**I hope you like this story! :)**

**I do not own Hetalia or the Song Rude.**

* * *

><p>Alfred Jones woke up in the morning in a happy mood. Today was the day he was going to ask for Ivan for his consent to marry his sister Natalya Arlovskaya. Everyone was scared of Ivan because of his aura but Alfred could care less. He got up and took a shower. After he was done he he walked in his closet and took out one of his best suits.<p>

He wore black slacks that was held by a black belt, a fresh white crisp buttoned up shirt with a nice red tie, his black blazer with a red napkin in his pocket, and fresh black polished shoes. He want to show Ivan that he was successful for Natalya. He pulled out a ring box looking at it before closing it. The ring was a silver band that had a red diamond in the center, three white flowers off to each side, and a green vine that kept them connected. There was a graving inside that wrote "I'm your hero". He thought it would be perfect for her. He picked up his keys and went over to her house. Little did he know a van was following him.

He pulled up to the house and knocked on the door. The door opened revealing the Russian man, Ivan glared at Alfred then spoke to him darkly. "What do you want?"

Alfred stood with confidence and took out the box and opened it. "I want your consent to marry your sister Natalya." He looked Russian in the eye not backing down.

Russian laughed then glared back at him. " No." Then he slammed the door leaving poor Alfred not really shocked. Alfred turned away and walked back to his car. Until he heard music playing loud and clear.

Gilbert was singing while looking at Alfred. While Antonio played bass, Mathias played the drums, Arthur played the guitar, and Carlos played the keyboard to give the song a reggae feeling. He looked at the guys and glared while walking back to his car. He started it and slowly drove off. Alfred wasn't the type to cry when he didn't get what he wanted and he didn't cry. Ivan's words mad Alfred determined to marry Natalya no matter what.

He got home and changed into some black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He grabbed his protein drink then headed to the gym. He started running in the treadmill and then lifting weights. He had taken his shirt off at some point revealing a very toned body. Girls were looking at him and wanting him but Alfred paid no attention to them. He was focused on ways to get Ivan to accept the proposal.

As he ran the thought of asking him everyday until he said yes. He was determined to marry Natalya. He had his headphones in ignoring the girls that kept trying to talk to him. He eventually left the gym and continued to think about way. Each day he was doing to do something different. He already did the asking up front but that didn't work. He knew for sure to wear the suits no matter what. Night had eventually happened but Alfred had stayed up to complete the project.

**Time skip!**

Alfred was setting up his little project he made for Ivan. While the band was setting up as well. He finished setting up the display and turned on the lights. He then walked up to the door and knocked. It took sometime for Ivan to get to the door. Alfred looked at Ivan whom just woke up. He wore teddy bear PJ's and looked at America tiredly.

"What do you want Alfred?" Ivan spoke harshly at the American man. Alfred scooted over to show Ivan what he made. Ivan was displeased of course. Belarus looked out of the window and was confused.

"Let me marry her, Ivan!" Was displayed in colors and in bright flashing lights. Ivan gave Alfred the death glare then made is way back into the house. "No, Alfred." Then slammed the door. He looked at the window and waved at Belarus; who had waved back. He cleaned up his display and walked back to the car. While he did that the band played the same verse as yesterday.

When he got home he went back to the drawing board. This time he went to a studio where Gilbert and the others were. There were dancers, singers, and random people in one room. He then got another idea. He walked up to Gilbert and explained the situation and what he wanted to do. Then practice started. It was a good thing that the crew were able to adapt to the changes.

**Time skip!**

The next day Alfred woke up and changed into another suit. He then called the guys making sure everything was set, and it was. Alfred raced over to the house and ran to the door knocking again. Ivan, Natalya, and some random guy looked out of the door. Natalya was shocked to see Alfred, while Ivan in the other hand was not so pleased. "What do you want Alfred?" Ivan said in a low dangerous tone.

Alfred step off to the side and Gilbert was there singing and dancer's where dancing.

Natalya looked at Alfred with a smile then ran over to him hugging him, Ivan looked at the American like he was crazy, and for the random guy he was confused. Ivan looked like he want to kill the American.

"Alfred, How many times do I have to tell you. No means no, Dammit! Natalya! Inside now or else." Ivan looked at his sister. She smiled at him and shook her head. "What do you mean, no? I didn't not rise you like this! You are to marry Dmitri and that's final!"

The band had stopped playing and the dancer's stopped dancing. It was silent. The wind was the only thing to be heard.

No, brother. I don't wish to marry some man you picked out." Natalya dragged Alfred to his car. "I will marry Alfred even if you hate. I want to marry who I love, not just because my brother said so."

Alfred opened her door, and closed it as soon as she got it. He got into the car as well and started to drive off. The dancer's and the band got up and left in the vans that had transported them to Ivan's house. Alfred and Belarus made it back to his house and started to talk about wedding plans.

**~Another time skip!~**

Both Alfred and Natalya had finished saying their vows. They kissed each other with such passion in front of all their friends and family. Ivan stood and watch them, he was happy his sister was happy but didn't like the thought of it being with Alfred. The couple walked away from the church and went into the limo and drove off. People waved goodbye and see you in the next two weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>~Finished~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the story seemed rushed. I wanted to get it finished as soon as I can. If you have any comments on to make it better I will gladly accept any comments. <strong>  
><strong>I will also try and take request as well! :)<strong>  
><strong>Have a good day my lovely people! <strong>  
><strong>~Santa Finland (Ellie)<strong>


End file.
